


Colours of the Rainbow

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: Day 2 of Sidlink Week: ColoursLink didn’t know where to focus, he just knew it was beautiful.Sidon… was beautiful.





	Colours of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's unbeta'd!!
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

Sidon was beautiful.

He was a breath taking beautiful that choked Link up, caused him to become sweaty at the collar and his hands to become clammy. The thumping of his heart would speed up and his pupils would dilate to take in the full extent of this man's beauty.

Colours reflected off of Link’s face, high lighting his features as he gazed upon Prince Sidon’s beauty. Prince Sidon seemed to glow almost naturally, the light, pastel colours weren’t harsh and they accented the Zora’s body in an appealing way. Link couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful scene before him.

After his conversation with Mipha, Link began to notice the things he did around Prince Sidon: admire his amazing arms, help with literally anything he asked for, just look at Sidon in general, if he was being honest. Of all of these things, this luminosity had to be his favorite so far.

Link’s breath was caught in his throat, the blonde taken aback by the beauty of it all. Of course, Sidon didn’t seem to notice Link’s blatant staring, something that the young man was glad for. Link wasn’t sure if he’d be able to protect himself from the embarrassment he’d surely face.

“Master Link?” Nope. Of course not. Link wasn’t lucky enough for Sidon to totally be oblivious. “Your face is red, is everything alright?”

Curse this handsome shark prince, not only was he attractive, but, he had a keen eye as well. Thankfully, Link rarely spoke when around the man- er, shark- of his affections. A simple nod, hopefully, would suffice for now.

Of course, Sidon bought it and simply smiled, “Well, if you say so.” He turns back to gazing at the walls of Ruto’s Passage. “As I was saying… Ruto’s Passage is where everyone comes to challenge themselves and become an ‘adult.” You see, it’s not tradition, but many young children believe that if they can jump from the highest waterfall  
in here, that they’ll be blessed by Ruto, a prominent figure in our history for her relationship with the Hero…”

Sidon continues to trail off, speaking passionately about his race’s culture and history. Although he loved listening to the Prince’s enthusiastic rambles, it did get tiring after awhile and Link could only handle so much without forming a headache.

His attention was once more drawn back to the colours reflecting off of Sidon’s scales.

“Sidon…”

“Oh? Yes, Champion?”

Link gently lifts a hand and caresses Sidon’s bicep, trying not to squeal on the inside.

“Why are they… so colourful?”

Sidon’s eyes seemed to light up at the question and suddenly Link began to regret the question, realizing that the shark prince was going to start rambling again.

“You see, the Zora people are bioluminescent. This comes in handy due to our poor eyesight, however, it’s not the best when you do battle during the night…”

Link smiles and listens, even if he was stabbing himself over and over with the Master Sword in his head. He would listen to Sidon talk forever, just so long it meant he could spend time with him.


End file.
